


Morning Bliss

by OmgPandi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, aaaaaaaaaah this is so fluffy, and short, i couldn't think of a better title whoops, post-Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was the price for peace, then Leo would be glad to pay for it every morning, especially if it meant waking up to the sound of soft humming nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

The sound of soft humming is what gradually brought Leo out of his slumber. He normally hated waking up in the morning, but it’s mornings like this that Leo is thankful for; the ones where he didn’t have to rush out of bed to prepare for battle or deal with whatever ridiculous thing caused by his retainers. If this was the price for peace, then Leo would be glad to pay for it every morning, especially if it meant waking up to the sound of soft humming nearby.

He rolled over to face the direction of the vanity nearby, where his Hoshidan prince was currently sitting. It was no surprise to Leo that Takumi was already awake. The younger prince was more of a morning person than Leo. With his back to him, Leo took a moment to admire how the long, silver strands of hair fell like a waterfall over Takumi’s back while said prince combed through it. He knew from experience that Takumi’s hair was as soft as it looked, and Leo felt a sudden need to run his fingers through the soft locks of hair. 

(In addition, maybe just hold Takumi for a little while kissing the back of his neck as he moved the strands of hair out of the way--)

Sighing, Leo decided that yes he definitely wanted to get out of bed and join Takumi, who seemed to notice that Leo was finally awake, judging by the slight change in demeanor. Getting himself out of bed, Leo shuffled over to the vanity and wrapped his arms around Takumi’s waist. He heard a quiet chuckle out of the Hoshidan prince when Leo decided to rest his head against Takumi’s shoulder. Looking into the mirror, Leo saw Takumi’s small, but content, smile and gave him one back.

“Good morning, Prince Leo. It’s about time that you got out of bed.” Takumi playfully greeted, placing the comb on the vanity.

“Well,” Leo said, giving a mock glare, “not everyone is a morning person like you, Prince Takumi. How you’re able to get up this early in the morning is one mystery I don’t believe I’ll ever be able to solve.” His comment earned another chuckle from Takumi, who started reaching for the comb again, only for one of Leo’s hands to stop him. 

The silver haired prince raised an eyebrow towards the mirror, giving Leo a questioning look. Leo just smirked back, and took the comb for himself. He brought his other arm away from Takumi’s waist and brought his hand up to hold Takumi’s hair up while he combed through Takumi’s hair. The younger prince gave a content sigh as he closed his eyes, and allowed Leo the chance to comb through Takumi’s hair. Leo’s smirk transformed into a content smile of his own while Takumi wasn’t looking. It was these moments of domestic bliss that Leo enjoyed, and was happy to share with Takumi.

Yes, if this was the price of peace, then Leo was very willing to pay it every day if it meant moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> //hasn't played Conquest or Revelations yet ~~but knew all the spoilers since last year~~  
>  //hopes she got Leo right
> 
> Also I wanna give thanks to [Shiny_the_Strange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange) for being such an encouraging friend and getting me to write something for Fire Emblem (and leokumi)~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
